Pokemon Zaffre
'''Pokemon Zaffre (ポケモンダーク: Pocket Monsters Dark) '''is a game in the Pokemon series, that is in Generation VIII. The game takes place in the Angen region. The game was revealed on a Nintendo Direct, worldwide on the 14th of May, 2017. The game later saw it's release on the 14th of November 2017 and was released for download sale and retail sale on the 7Si and 3DS. Plot You are awoken one day by the sound of a flock of Peckerings outside of your window. The town you live in, Angessy Town, is a small town where very little happens. However, today after looking out at the ocean view you have from your bedroom, you hear calling coming from down on the beach. As you rush down, you begin to make out a tall figure standing on the beach holding three Pokeballs, one on his right hand and two on his left hand. It is Professor Banyan, the local genius, who is being chased by a hoard of Horzuis. He shouts at you to help him and that there are PokeBalls in his bag. In each PokeBall there is a starter Pokemon, you can choose out, Mariscus (Plant��), Fisurock (Fire��) or Niageena (Water☔). After helping Professor Banyan, you are taken to his home, the one on the opposite side of the road. You get given the Angabay PokeDex, a experimental device made by the Kousai, a technology company, based in Jeroy City. Once you leave Banyan's Laboratory, you begin to traverse the region. In order to get to the rest of the region, you must cross a verdant jungle seperating Angessy Town from Zikoria City. The jungle is full with bug and grass type Pokemon. On the way in to the rainforest, you come across a girl named Anois, who asks you for a battle. After she gets beaten, she tells you about how she is an aspiring Pokemon trainer, who started at the same time as you. She then tells, that you should stay in contact with her. Once you reach the other side of the rainforest, you reach the Rogo Gorge, where you take a bridge over. You meet a man who goes by the name of Rosso, a scientist from Zikoria City. He is researching into new PokeBalls, known as Extract Balls and Green Ball. After defeating Rosso, he gives you one of each PokeBall. At the end of the bridge, there is a short straight path to Zikoria City and once you reach the city gates, two huge sweeping towers are seen in front of you. The two towers are both equal in height, appearance and style, and has a bridge connecting the two. There is also a large building at the bottom of the two towers with many businesses on the main street, and furthermore, houses, scattered behind them. You then see Anois running in to the city, before giving you a quick wave and then ran in to the building at the end. As you get close to the huge towers, you begin to make out the neon-Pokemon Gym sign, a neon-Pokemon Center sign and a billboard advertising a shop. On the inside, you are greeted by two women, Sierra and Lianga, who tell you that they work at this place. They also confirm that this place is a multi-complex building used for offices, houses, shops, amenities and leisure, for all of the Angobay region to use. You are then challenged by Sierra and Lianga to a Pokemon battle. This is the first double-battle in the game. After beating them both, you are granted access to the complex. Eventually you will find a cafe, that goes by the name of Shaymin Cafe. Inside, Mr. Axel, the deputy of Aluxo Restoration, a huge project, that will restore the ancient civilization of Aluxo, where the ancient Pokemon Zaffron resides. He greets you, and tells you about his work and the background of Aluxo, the city lost to the depths of the jungle. Furthermore, Mr. Axel tells you about Olivia, his daughter, who is there, with her Pokemon, Shaymin, attempting to find the mystical Zaffron. At the Pokemon Gym, you challenge Dubais, the Zikoria Gym Leader, to a battle. Following succeeding, you see Anois, who tells you to start heading to Cassoware City, where apparently the Unova Jet; the largest ever aeroplane, is landing at Cassoware Airport. She races ahead, leaving you to your own device. As you walk down Wine Valley Road (Route 4), you are surprised by the large expanses of people on the way to Cassoware City. Pokemon here are rarer, due to the amount of human activity exposed to this area. Once you enter Cassoware, you see two men in black suits, who are talking about their team, Team Atom. They talk to you about how they are going to unleash armies to take control of every Pokemon in the Angobay Region, take them to Burenai City, where they will be stored shipped to a far away island, known as Eageleye Island, and released there, to allow complete human advancement, across the entire region, and create a megapolis. In order for the plan to succeed the team must get the power of the Pokemon Zaffron and destroy the Unova Jet, to use for metal, to create the ship, that will be used to take all the Pokemon to the island. You are then seen by one of the two men, who then challenges you to a battle. At the event of the Unova Jet, the crowds of people there are all waiting for it to land. The jet, that came from Mistralton City, has various designs of Pokemon on. After making your way through Cassoware, you reach the city walls, where you hear people gasping and screaming. As you look up, you see the plane is on fire, and what seems to be two people are jumping out of it. The plane was spiralling above the Cassoware Clock Tower, only several metres away. It then turned nose-down and made an emergency landing in Cassoware Park. Anois runs to you, screaming. Not soon after you leave Cassoware City and head towards Amarko City to seek help to overcome the evil forces of Team Atom. You soon make your way past many of the cities and civilizations. After beating the Amarko City gym, you find Mr. Axel, who tells you about the antics of Team Atom and how to stop them. At the end of your conversation you head to Saccharine City. Along the way you discover a small cave, hidden within the side of a tall hill. Inside the cave you find the Team Atom Hideout. Inside is Rosso, the scientist you met near Zikoria City, who tells you to turn back, and then runs further in to the cave. Inside is a humongous modern complex with the central entrance leading to hall with a roof several hundred metres tall. There are several shops, but they are closed down. There are also many different ways to go to get to different areas. Down the one on the left, is the lab, with a huge open glass pane, making the room feel very spacious. The scientists inside all try to get you out by using there Pokemon, but after beating them all, you reach the extraction unit. In the extraction unit, you see Jirachi, the wish Pokemon, concealed in a glass container. Then Rosso appears once again, insisting you to turn back once again. He then battles you, and once you provail over him, he battles you once again. This makes him the first Pokemon character to have enough Pokemon to battle you twice consecutively. He soon feints from fatigue and allows you time to get Jirachi out, and though it is never revealed why Jirachi was in there, you take it for your own. Over time you eventually beat off all of the eight gym leaders and you begin to head towards the Victory Road. Before entering you are stopped by team Atom who tell you that you have got their Jirachi and that it belongs to them and there boss orders you to give it back. You question them, saying you will never give it back. Before you can end your sentence, you see Anois who confronts them and battles them. Once you reach the Champion's Grove, you enter the Pokemon League. Once you defeat the Elite Four and the Champion, outside, a group of people await you. You are told you are the new Champion. You are then presented by Hatsanuke, the Champion, a plaque that makes you the champion, which then allows you to place it as a decoration for your house. After this, you are given a choice of Pokemon. There are five Pokeballs with randomly generated Legendary Pokemon, which can be chosen for your team. Locations The game takes place in the Angen region, which happens to be based off of Victoria, one of the territories of Australia, with Melbourne in. Music The game features various 8-bit soundtracks, influenced by world cultures. Music will stop when leaving a building but resume from where it was stopped when you go outside again. The soundtrack also features K.K. Jongara, an Animal Crossing song and Toad Harbour theme, a Mario Kart song. *Zikoria City: *Citamel City: *Vonyard Town: *End Credits: Angen Exclusive Pokemon Mega Evolutions Legendary Locations Trivia *Pokemon Zaffre is the only Pokemon game where a new legendary Pokemon is not in the main storyline, instead only a Jirachi is involved in it. *A new trainer, named Fearon is based on the creator of the game. *The new game featured 110 new Pokemon and a new type, known as the Light type. *The game is the prequel to Pokemon Chartreuse, which is part of Generation VIII, the colour generation. Next Pages Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:ElectricBlue Category:NintendoXP Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:7Si Games